<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>still into you by dumbteddybear, lesbiantommyinnit (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769084">still into you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbteddybear/pseuds/dumbteddybear'>dumbteddybear</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lesbiantommyinnit'>lesbiantommyinnit (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, F/M, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Tattoo Artist Dean Winchester, coffee shop AU, coffee shop employee dean, himbo dean winchester, this is our coping mechanism, were in pain over the finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbteddybear/pseuds/dumbteddybear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lesbiantommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester works at a coffee shop and a tattoo parlor. Castiel Novak is studying philosophy at Stanford University, working part-time at the library as well. When their lives collide due to a chance encounter, neither of them expects whats next.</p><p>title from paramores song still into you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hey pretty stranger, i think you look cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is written by 2 people, sorry if the writing style changes midway through a chapter lmao<br/>also tags will be added as we go as well as trigger warnings (if necessary)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester was having a good day. He really was. Until someone bumped into him and caused him to spill a cup of fresh hot coffee on a customer. A pretty good looking customer too, in his opinion. He could hear Charlie and Jo laughing in the background as he swore but the stranger just looked up at him. He felt like he’d seen his face before but brushed that off when the man gathered his things and ran out without a word. Dean caught a glimpse of a textbook and wondered for a moment if Sam knew him. But he shook himself back to reality as the man was leaving quickly.</p><p>“Sorry…” Dean pitifully called after him as the door swung shut. Despite how weird the interaction was, he quickly scoops up the mop from the back and cleans up the mess. When he leans against the counter again, Jo instantly hounds him with questions. </p><p>“Who the hell was that?” She asks him, one eyebrow raised. </p><p>“How am I supposed to know?? The man freaked out and ran away before I could even get a word in. It was like he saw my face and was horrified,” he groans. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s a fair reaction to your face,” Charlie snickers. Dean flips her off before going to take a customer's order. </p><p>“Sam, you wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had,” Dean says later that afternoon, unlocking the door to Sam’s apartment. </p><p>“Dean.” He looks up, agitated. “I have homework. Get out please.” Dean smiles at that. Sam sighs, face planting into his textbook once he realizes that Dean will in fact <i>not</i> be leaving him to actually get work done for once.</p><p>“Sammy, you’re not even gonna believe this,” Dean says, draping himself over a chair in front of Sam as he picks his face off the book. </p><p>“What?” Sam’s attention is barely on Dean, his eyes diligently staying fixated on the text in front of him.</p><p>“I spilt coffee on a hot guy today,” Dean pouts, resting his face in his hands. Sam looks at him, exhaustion seeping into his glare.</p><p>“You broke into my apartment to tell me <b>that</b>?” He asks incredulously, “Couldn’t you have just texted me?” </p><p>“Sammy, you don’t want to see your favorite brother?” Dean says, pretending to be offended. Sam snorts.</p><p>“Adam’s my favorite right now,” Sam picks a pencil up from the floor, “Because someone won’t stop bothering me while I try and do my coursework.” </p><p>“Who gives a shit about ‘coursework’! My life is far more interesting than some books!” </p><p>“You’d be shocked about how interesting some of this gets,” Sam’s pencil scratches against his paper as he writes out some notes. Dean groans loudly. </p><p>“Some brother you are. Sam, I’m boredddddddddd,” Dean says. He had finished his shift at the cafe for the day and his tattoo parlor shift didn’t start until later in the day, so all he could do was bother Sam with his problems.</p><p>Sam sighs and finally puts his book down. “If you want to complain about your life so much, go talk to Charlie or Jo. I’m trying to not flunk out of college.” He gave Dean a look (presumably because he was still upset that Dean had dropped out of college himself) and got up to usher him out of the dorm.</p><p>“Fine, fine!” Dean said, while Sam pushes him towards the door. “Maybe I’ll stop by the library and say hi to that ‘friend’ of yours, what was her name?” He smirks at Sam, and Sam glares back. “Jess. Her name is Jess,” Sam grunts, and with that, he promptly slams the door in Deans face.</p><p>Making his way around town, Dean stops to look at some old cars parked in front of a store and admires them before continuing to the tattoo parlor. He had started working there when him and Sammy had moved here, starting as just a janitor before he showed them his portfolio and started as a tattoo artist. The bell rings when he walks in and Meg, his coworker-- a relatively nice person with lots of piercings, tattoos, and a black bob-- greets him with her usual curt nod and returns to cleaning off the station. </p><p>He makes his way to the back, not expecting any appointments until a bit later, and decides to look through his designs and check to make sure all his tools are working properly. He’s a bit of a perfectionist about that stuff, as it was some of the only expensive things he had ever owned in his life, and took a lot of pride in his designs. </p><p>“How’s Moose?” Meg calls from the front, making idle conversation. Moose, he recognizes, is one of many nicknames his coworker had created for Sam, specifically about his height (he towered over both her and Dean).</p><p>“He’s fine,” Dean offers. Him and Meg are coworkers and all, but they aren’t exactly ‘friends’, more acquaintances. He doesn’t feel the need to inform her that he had kicked him out.</p><p>“Studying hard at Stanford.” At this, Meg shows some interest.</p><p>“I’ve got a friend studying there, do y’know anyone named Cas?” She seems a bit <i>too</i> interest now, but Dean doesn’t mind it. It can get a bit boring without gossip at the shop. But no, he hadn’t heard about this mysterious guy that Meg happened to be friends with, and he relays this to her.</p><p>“Aw, too bad. He’s a nice guy.” She eyes him, her expression unreadable. “I think you two’d get along well.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sometimes all i think about is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dean slowly becomes obsessed with the stranger in a trench coat</p><p>chapter title from heat waves by glass animals</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that the last chapter was so short, ben and i were still working stuff out. heres a longer one to remedy that!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working at the café used to be boring and menial work for Dean, just another way to keep supporting Sam and himself. But once the Stranger he spilled coffee on starts showing up everyday, Dean becomes intrigued. So, like the curious man he prides himself to be, he starts jotting down the times the stranger comes and goes on a loose napkin. Dean would complete his work while also keeping an eye out for the Stranger’s familiar trench coat and without fail, he’d walk into the store at the same time everyday, order the same thing and sit at the same table. He’d pull out a thick textbook on something Dean definitely knew nothing about, study for an hour and a half, and leave at the same time. So out of curiosity, he started changing his shifts around those times. Ellen and Bobby would exchange knowing looks whenever he requested the shift time, but he didn’t care. As long as Dean got to observe the interesting Stranger, he didn’t particularly care what his bosses discussed behind his back. </p><p>Weeks pass with the same rhythm. Dean works the shifts the Stranger appears, not having the guts to do more than stare.  Of course, work at the tattoo parlor is the same as always. Civil conversation with Meg and strangers wanting tattoos. But none of them are ever the Stranger Dean finds himself longing for during his long hours at the parlor. </p><p>***</p><p>Working shifts with Charlie were always Dean’s favorite. Something about their personalities just sort of… clicked. Today the shop isn’t very busy, just the Stranger at his usual table reading from his textbook and another customer drinking a hot cocoa. Dean is leaning against the counter, making idle conversation with Charlie waiting for a customer to need their help when it happens. </p><p>“Hello, Dean,” An oddly familiar voice says from behind. Dean whips around to find the Stranger standing at the counter. For a few moments the two just stare at one another, Dean mildly panicking about having to talk to him for once. </p><p>“Howdy,” Dean says after Charlie kicks him in the back of the knee, “What can I get for you?” </p><p>“Do you do… latte art here?” The Stranger questions hesitantly. </p><p>“‘Course we do. What are you looking for?” </p><p>“Can you do a 3-D cat, like this?” The Stranger shows Dean his phone and sure enough,<a href="https://www.pinterest.com/pin/46443439879813424/"> it shows a latte with a 3-dimensional cat.</a> Dean studies it for a moment, finding it a bit endearing that the Stranger would enjoy something so cute.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve never done it before but I’m sure it can’t be too hard. Normal coffee for the base, right?”</p><p>“Yes please. Thank you, Dean.” The Stranger responds before he places money on the counter and starts returning to his table.</p><p>“Wait,” Dean calls out to the Stranger, watching as he half turns towards him, “how do you know my name?” he asks, genuinely concerned about this development.<br/>
He watches as the Stranger momentarily pauses before simply responding, “You have a nametag on.”</p><p>Dean turns to Charlie, who gives him that look of ‘he has a point’, before he goes to start making the latte. As he waits for the coffee to finish making, he thinks about the Stranger. I mean, he has to give him points for consistency; everyday, the same order, at the exact same time without fail. Dean pours the coffee into a mug, thinking about the one he had spilled down the Stranger’s back. </p><p>He meticulously adds the details of the cat, manipulating the foam so it turns out exactly as the picture. He feels a bit accomplished about this, grinning to himself. The mug is hot in his hands as he brings it over to the Stranger’s table. </p><p>“One 3-D cat latte art,” he says, carefully placing it down next to his textbook, filled with small and cramped words. Just the sight of it overwhelms Dean a little. Reading was never his strong suit. </p><p>“Thank you, Dean,” The Stranger closes his textbook, smiling in a way that makes Dean feel butterflies in a way he hasn’t felt since he was a kid. Dean starts to walk away, but Charlie gestures for him to continue conversation, so he simply thinks <i>”fuck it”</i>. </p><p>“Hey,” Dean starts, cringing a little at the abruptness of his words. The Stranger turns to face him, eyebrows raised, “You know my name. So it’s only fair that I know yours.” </p><p>He watches with interest as the stranger hesitates again, this time for longer before responding, “Cas. My name is Cas.” </p><p>*** </p><p>Dean honestly didn’t understand why he was so interested in Cas. Nothing was particularly special about him, he was just another customer at the coffee shop. But there was something about him that just drew Dean in. Like a magnet. </p><p>“Sammy, I don’t understand,” He groans, face down on Sam's mattress while Sam, yet again, tries to study. </p><p>“You said his name was Cas, right?” Sam says carefully, as though he’s trying to remind Dean of something. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ve said that like 20 times,” Dean’s voice is muffled by the pillow. </p><p>“Well, if it helps, Jess works with a guy named Cas. At the library,” Sam says slowly. Dean looks at him, confused. </p><p>“Where?” Dean responds instantly. </p><p>“Just… just the campus library. He works with Jess a lot. She says he’s nice and quiet. Wears a trench coat a lot. Talking about the same guy?” Sam isn’t looking at Dean, and he’s thankful for it. If Sam <i>had</i> been looking Dean’s direction he’d see his older brother a mess at the slight mention of a boy. Sam just continues typing on his laptop. </p><p>“Are you… are you in need of me, yknow, returning any library books? Since you’re obviously hard at work here.” </p><p>“Dean, have you ever set foot in a library before?” </p><p>“Ok, fuck you.” Dean rolls over to glare at Sam, who has an amused smile on his face. </p><p>“See that big one right by my Keurig? Bring that one back please,” Sam chuckles, glancing at Dean as he hops up with vigor to bring the book to the library.</p><p>***</p><p>Dean realizes once he gets to the library that he has no idea where he’s going. He starts aimlessly wandering the aisles, looking for the desk. When he finally spots it, he sees two figures sitting there. A woman with frizzy hair and Cas. </p><p>Coughing awkwardly, Dean approaches the desk, watching closely as Cas freezes mid sentence. </p><p>“Hi Dean,” Cas says carefully. </p><p>“Cas,” He nods at him in acknowledgement, “I’m here to return a book for my brother. Sam.” The girl sitting next to Cas perks up at that.</p><p>“Are you Dean Winchester?” She asks him, smiling.</p><p>“The one and only,” He tells her, putting the thick volume down on the counter. </p><p>“I’m Jess,” She takes the book and scans it with her little scanner, “I’m sure Sam’s mentioned me.”</p><p>“Oh he certainly has. On multiple occasions.” He quirks his eyebrow. </p><p>“And I guess you’ve met Cas?”</p><p>“He spilt hot coffee on me. And then made me a cat latte.” Cas practically whispers. </p><p>“Wow, not quite what I was expecting,” Jess laughs a little awkwardly. </p><p>“Well, it was nice to meet you Jess. And nice to see you again, Cas,” Dean says rising on the balls of his feet.  Cas nods in response as Dean turns around and walks out, feeling strangely light. </p><p>“Someone looks happy,” Meg says when Dean walks into work that afternoon. He just gives her a smile. </p><p>“Always am,” He hums as he walks into the back. Meg rolls over to his station. </p><p>“What’s got you smirking like that?” she asks, leaning on the back of her chair. </p><p>“Oh, yknow,” Dean sighs. </p><p>“I actually don’t know. That’s why I’m asking,” Meg snorts, watching as Dean starts setting up for his first appointment. </p><p>“There’s this guy… He goes to the coffee shop during my shifts and he wears a trench coat and-” Dean cuts himself off, feelings his cheeks burning. </p><p>“Well, what’s his name?” Meg prompts, laughing at Dean’s flustered state.</p><p>“Cas.” Dean smiles unconsciously at his name. </p><p>“Hm,” Meg says simply. She opens her mouth to say something, but the bell that announces the opening of the door goes off and Meg wheels over to the desk. </p><p>“Hey, Meg. Boy do I have something to tell you,” Cas says, leaning on the front desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy holidays everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. if im being honest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dean and cas run into a each other while dean is working at the tattoo shop and meg is chaotic</p><p>chapter title from If I’m Being Honest by dodie</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stream evermore by taylor swift</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean stops what he’s doing as he hears a familiar voice cut through the air.</p><p>“Hey, Meg. Boy do I have something to tell you.” He’s heard his voice so often ordering at the cafe, but still, every time his voice graces Dean’s ears he feels… lighter? No… happier? He can’t quite place it, but it’s a wonderful feeling.</p><p>“What’s up?” Meg greets him. Dean is still in the back room, unseen from the front of the store and assumes Cas doesn’t know he works here, though he doesn’t want to reveal himself just yet. Cas sighs.</p><p>“Do you remember that guy I told you about the other day?”</p><p>“Mhmm..” Meg replies, glancing at the room where Dean is definitely not eavesdropping.</p><p>“Well.. I saw him again today. It just seems so… unreal,” Cas says, distressed.</p><p>Dean shifts uncomfortably at this. He feels oddly protective of Cas now, though he doesn’t know why. And maybe, just maybe, he’s a little bit jealous.</p><p>“... and this is the guy who’s been keeping you from getting yourself a new boyfriend all these years?” Meg says, poking him.</p><p>“Er.. yeah, that would be the one..” Cas says, a bit defeated.</p><p>“And that’s because…” Meg waves her hand, gesturing for him to finish the sentence.</p><p>“... he was my first real love and heartbreak? Yeah, a bit hard to move on after that.” Cas replies grumpily.</p><p>Meg sighs and rubs a hand down her face. </p><p>“I just can’t believe he’s really here, and like.. seems like a decent person now? God,” he sighs, “this is all way too confusing for me right now. I’m supposed to be focusing on school, but now all I can do is think about his stupid dorky grin and his stupid perfect muscles and-” Meg cuts him off.</p><p>“Seriously, you’re falling for him again?” Meg chuckles and eyes the back room again, where Dean is pretending to be focused on his newest designs. </p><p>Meg coughs and whispers something to Cas before calling out to Dean.</p><p>“Hey Winchester! There’s someone here to see you!” Meg’s voice is sing-songy and Cas blushes at this and whispers angrily at her as Dean walks out from the back. When Cas finally looks up at him he smiles awkwardly.</p><p>“Hello, Dean” </p><p>“Cas? What are you doing here?” Dean half laughs, pretending like he wasn’t listening to every word they had been saying. Cas gestures at Meg.</p><p>“Meg and I are friends. I just came to talk to her about some.. interesting stuff happening in my life,” Cas is awkwardly laughing, like Dean.</p><p>“Oh,” Dean falters, wondering what the ‘interesting stuff’ could be, and if it has anything to do with this mystery guy. “Cool.”</p><p>Cas scratches the back of his neck and nods, examining the shop in favor of looking back at the emerald eyes observing him. </p><p>Luckily, Meg breaks the awkward tension.</p><p>“So, let me know if you decide to take me up on that offer of a free piercing, angel.” She winks at Cas. “Maybe someone will convince you to let me give you a belly button piercing.”</p><p>Cas groans and rolls his eyes while Meg laughs, but now Dean is stuck on that image and Cannot get it out of his head. He swallows and shakes his head, attempting to clear his mind.</p><p>“And uh, same here. If you ever want a tattoo, I mean. Friends get discounts,” Dean offers.</p><p>Cas looks up at him in surprise, and Dean realizes that he basically just called Cas his friend, and begins to freak out. But then Cas nods and smiles at him, and he realizes he almost panicked over nothing. </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” Cas says, his hand grazing from his neck to his shoulder blades for a brief moment, before it drops to his side. “Though I’m not too crazy about tattoos.”</p><p>Meg gives him a sideways glance, before retorting.</p><p>“That’s because you’ve only ever gotten one, angel. The more you get, the more you want.” </p><p>Dean freezes when Meg mentions this. Cas, the nerdy, bookish philosophy major, has a tattoo? His curiosity gets the better of him and he can't help but ask about it.</p><p>Cas flinches when Dean questions after it.</p><p>“It was a long time ago. I don’t really want to talk about it.” Cas rubs a hand down his face, “Sorry.”</p><p>Dean nods, understanding. </p><p>“I get it. The past is the past amigo. But seriously, if you ever want a new one, I’d love to be the one to do it.” Dean catches himself and blushes, realizing what he said.</p><p>“I mean, it’d be- er-” Meg laughs and Dean shoots her a look. “I just mean it’d be cool if I could do a tattoo for someone new to getting them. Plus, it means a blank canvas!” Dean hopes he doesn’t sound too flustered, and when he looks back to Cas he is wearing an amused smile on his face. Dean even thinks he can see a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks, but it’s probably just wishful thinking.</p><p>“I understand. I’ll think about it,” Cas says thoughtfully, looking at the designs displayed around the shop. “Are these made by you?” Cas asks, pointing to a few designs posted above the counter. Dean nods.</p><p>“Only a few of my original designs are displayed here though, since most people want cliche bullshit.” Meg and Cas chuckle. “But I have a whole folder of my own designs that I’ve been working on.” </p><p>Cas admires the drawing, entranced by the unique style.  </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” he says wistfully. Dean blushes at the compliment, and Meg laughs behind her hand.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im not kidding stream evermore</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>